peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown
Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown is the twenty-eighth special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. It was first broadcast on CBS on March 20, 1985. Plot Snoopy is guarding Peppermint Patty's house, while her father is away, because she is afraid a robber will come. However, Snoopy gets sidetracked when he sees two eyes peeking from in a bush. Snoopy follows the beautiful eyes and disappears into the night. Peppermint Patty gets worried, since there is no guard dog, and calls Charlie Brown to take over Snoopy's guard dog duties. When Charlie Brown comes, Peppermint Patty sticks a bone in his mouth and leaves him sitting on the porch howling. .]] Soon afterwards, Snoopy returns and it is revealed that the eyes in the bush belonged to a beautiful dog named Genevieve. Through the medium of a letter to his brother Spike, Snoopy anounces that he is getting married to Genevieve. This comes as a great shock to Charlie Brown and his friends. Snoopy wants his brother Spike to be the "best beagle" (best man) at his wedding, resulting in Spike needing to travel a long way from Needles, California. Spike tries to earn money for the journey by competing in a dog race, only to be disqualified for being a beagle and not a greyhound. Charlie Brown takes Snoopy shopping so they can get ready for the wedding. He buys them both tuxedos. Snoopy is at first excited, but soon grows nervous at the prospect of marriage, acting miserable at his own bachelor party and even breaking down into tears hours before the wedding. Charlie Brown actually has to force him to come to the ceremony. At the ceremony, everything is in order. Sally sings a song for Snoopy and Genevieve. Howver, when the bride is late, everyone begins to get anxious. Charlie Brown gets upset, and tells Spike to find out what is going on. Lucy soon arrives with news that the bride-to-be has just run off with a golden retriever. Snoopy is heartbroken at first, but soon lightens up at the prospect of remaining a bachelor, and enjoys the wedding cake with Woodstock. Spike returns home to his residence, a gigantic hollowed-out cactus with electricity and modern amenities. The program ends with Spike enjoying part of the wedding cake by himself. Trivia *This special is based on a storyline from 1977. However, in the strip, Genevieve is never seen, and she runs off with Spike, instead of a Golden Retriever. Voice cast *Brett Johnson - Charlie Brown *Stacy Ferguson - Sally Brown/Violet *Gini Holtzman - Peppermint Patty *Keri Houlihan - Marcie *Heather Stoneman - Lucy van Pelt *Jeremy Schoenberg - Linus van Pelt *Danny Colby - Schroeder *Carl Steven - "Pig-Pen"/Franklin *Dawnn D. Leary - Sally Brown (singing voice) *Bill Melendez - Snoopy/Spike/Woodstock Gallery Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 1.jpg|"Where is he, Chuck? Where is he?" Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 2.jpg|"Chuck?" Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 3.jpg|"Chuck?!" 5872871 orig.jpg|Charlie falls asleep on Patty Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 4.jpg|"...?" Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 5.jpg|"Chuck, wake up!" Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 6.jpg| Don't cry, Sally. Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 7.jpg External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0174220 ''Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown at the Internet Movie Database.] * [http://comics.com/peanuts/1977/07/25 The series of Peanuts comic strips from 1977 on which the special is based] es:Snoopy se casa, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:Snoopy Category:1985